


Snowed In

by ProdigalBright1



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalBright1/pseuds/ProdigalBright1
Summary: After finishing a murder case that had taken a bit longer than they were used to, Dani went over to Malcolm's loft for some celebratory hot cocoa. While Dani was at Malcolm's loft though, a massive snowstorm hit, trapping Dani and Malcolm in Malcolm's loft together.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm and Dani entered Malcolm's loft after having just finished a murder case that was a bit longer than they were used to. After finishing the case, Malcolm had invited Dani over for some celebratory hot cocoa since it was starting to get colder as winter started. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll make the hot cocoa," Malcolm said to Dani as they took off their coats and boots after entering Malcolm's loft. "Sounds good, does this fireplace of yours actually work or is it just here for decoration?" Dani asked as she walked into the living room to sit on Malcolm's couch while he walked into the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Malcolm looked over at the fireplace as he filled a kettle with water. "I actually don't know, I've never actually used it before," He said as he placed the kettle on the stove to heat the water, "I can turn up the heat though, or grab you some blankets." Malcolm walked over to his closet and pulled out some blankets that he brought over to Dani on the couch. "Good luck getting me to leave your loft now." Dani joked as she wrapped herself in a couple of the blankets while Malcolm went back to the kitchen to finish making their hot cocoa. Once the hot cocoa was finished being made, Malcolm brought the two mugs to the living room and sat down beside Dani. "This should help warm you up," Malcolm said as Dani took the mug from Malcolm and curled into his side as he turned on the tv. 

Malcolm and Dani spent a few hours curled up on his couch watching some movies on the tv until a weather report cut off the movie they were watching. 'We interrupt the current program to let you know that New York has been hit by a snowstorm. We urge folks to stay inside and only go out if absolutely necessary.' The weather reporter said and Malcolm got up off his couch to look out the window. "Hey Dani, remember how you jokingly said 'good luck getting me to leave your loft now'? Well um... We've been snowed in..." He said as he headed back over to the couch. Dani looked at Malcolm wide-eyed, "Are you serious? What are we supposed to do about food?" She asked and Malcolm stopped in his kitchen to check the fridge. "Looks like my mother decided to fully stock my fridge." He said as he stared at a fully stocked fridge. Dani got up off the couch and checked his cupboards. "I think we'll have to give your mother a call, thank her for stocking your fridge and cupboards." She said and Malcolm chuckled in response. "Well here's my phone, you can give her a call. I'll look through my clothes, see if I have anything you'd be able to wear since we don't know have long this snowstorm will last." Malcolm said as he unlocked his phone and set it on the counter for Dani to use. As Dani picked up Malcolm's phone to call his mother, Malcolm opened his closet and pulled out a box of some clothes he didn't wear anymore. "Thank you Mrs. Whitly, I think we'll be okay," Dani said as she finished her phone call with Jessica and walked over to Malcolm. "Okay, for tonight I've found my old Harvard sweater and I have a pair of pyjama pants you can borrow," Malcolm said to Dani as he set a pair of pyjama pants and his Harvard sweater on the bed. Dani smiled as she sat down on Malcolm's bed, "Should we make dinner? It is getting kind of late and we or at least I haven't eaten since lunch." She said as she laid back on Malcolm's bed and stretched her arms over her head. Malcolm smiled at Dani and put the box back in his closet. "Yeah, I'll check the fridge, see what I can make with what we have." He said as he walked into the kitchen to make dinner. While Malcolm was distracted by making dinner for the two of them, Dani decided to take the opportunity to change into the pyjama pants and Harvard sweater that Malcolm had provided for her. After a short while, Malcolm finished making dinner for him and Dani, he had gone with a simple option of macaroni and cheese with hot dogs. Just as he was finishing putting their dinner on plates, Dani walked into the kitchen looking really comfortable in Malcolm's Harvard sweater. "Well don't you look comfortable," Malcolm said with a smile as he put their dinner on the counter in front of Dani. Dani smiled as she sat down at the counter and Malcolm sat beside her as they ate their dinner. After they finished eating, Dani decided to wash the dishes since Malcolm was the one who put the effort into making dinner. While Dani was washing the dishes, Malcolm decided to use the time to change into his pyjamas. "So, what should we do now? I'm sure there are more movies on tv we could watch." Dani said to Malcolm as she finished washing the dishes. Malcolm smiled as he moved to the couch, "Sure, we can do that. I'll see what I can find on tv." He said as he sat on the couch and turned the tv back on. Dani joined Malcolm on the couch, she covered both of them with the blankets as she snuggled close to Malcolm. "Are you comfortable?" Malcolm asked Dani with a chuckle as he repositioned himself so his feet were up on the couch, his legs on either side of her legs. "Quite comfortable actually," Dani said with a smile as she leaned back so that she was laying against Malcolm's chest. A few hours later, Malcolm looked down at Dani and saw that she was sound asleep on his chest. Malcolm smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dani and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over, the sound of the tv faintly lulling him to sleep. 

About an hour later, a weather report came blaring through the tv, startling Malcolm and Dani awake. Malcolm scrambled for the remote to turn off the tv as Dani repositioned herself to bury her face in his chest. "It's okay, go back to sleep," Malcolm said softly to Dani who groaned in response. Malcolm chuckled as he traced his fingers along Dani's back as she wrapped her arms around Malcolm before falling back to sleep. Malcolm eventually fell back to sleep, he needed the sleep especially since it had been a while since he had properly slept. Dani's arms wrapped around him made Malcolm feel safe and secure as he slept. After going back to sleep from being woken up by the tv, Malcolm and Dani slept through the night. Malcolm was woken up the next morning by the sound of his phone ringing on the coffee table in front of the couch. Without waking Dani, Malcolm grabbed his phone to answer it. "Hello?" He said as he answered his phone without checking the caller I.D. "My boy! I was just calling to see how you're holding up with this snowstorm." Martin said on the other end of the phone. Malcolm immediately regretted having not checked the caller I.D. before he answered his phone, he now had to figure out how he was going to tell his father that he was snowed into his loft with Dani. "Well, I'm stuck in my loft because I'm snowed in, but thankfully mother decided to stock up my fridge and cupboards before the snowstorm hit so I won't starve, and I have some company so I won't go crazy and start talking to myself." He said and instantly regretted saying the last part as Dani woke up, sitting up and smiling at Malcolm. "You have company? Oh, how wonderful my boy. May I ask who you're snowed in with?" Martin asked curiously, as Malcolm had put his phone on speakerphone so Dani could hear who he was talking to. "He's stuck with me," Dani said before Malcolm could respond, Malcolm's eyes going wide after Dani made herself known to his father. "You're snowed in with Dani?" Martin said excitedly, "My boy, that's wonderful news." Malcolm rolled his eyes as he got up off the couch to make breakfast for him and Dani. "Well I have to ask, how's Mr. David holding up. He is still at Claremont dealing with you through the snowstorm isn't he?" Malcolm asked as he walked into the kitchen carrying his phone to the kitchen counter. "Yeah, I'm still here dealing with your father." Mr. David said and Dani chuckled as she joined Malcolm in the kitchen. "Well if that's all Dr. Whitly, I'd like to go so I can make breakfast," Malcolm said as he hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm and Dani spent the day in their pyjamas watching movies, that were constantly getting interrupted by weather reports, and just relaxing. "You know, my mother would turn this into a drinking game. It would be a 'take a shot every time a movie gets interrupted by a weather report' drinking game." Malcolm said to Dani as he sat beside her on the couch, his arm draped over her shoulders. "Let me guess, she's most likely be drunk by now?" Dani asked as she snuggled into Malcolm's side, his shoulder dropping off her one shoulder. Malcolm chuckled as he moved his arm, wrapping it around Dani's waist. "You know, she's probably loving this right about now. If my sister isn't staying with her during this snowstorm then she called my sister as soon as you got off the phone with her last night to tell her how excited she is that we're snowed in together." He said as Dani rested her head on Malcolm's shoulder as the movie came back on. "Oh please, she's probably snowed in with Gil. Which reminds me, I should check in on Gil as well as JT and Edrisa." She said as she stood up, pulling out her phone to make some phone calls. Malcolm repositioned himself on the couch to look over the back of the couch and watch Dani as she sat on the edge of his bed talking on the phone. 

After Dani got off the phone, Malcolm was no longer looking over the back of the couch at Dani, instead, he had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep. Dani walked back over to the couch and saw that Malcolm had fallen asleep so she covered him in one of the blankets before sitting down in the chair to watch whatever movie was playing on the tv. A short while later, Malcolm woke up in a panic from a nightmare and Dani moved over to the couch to calm him down. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay, it was just a bad dream." She said as she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, Malcolm burying his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Once Malcolm was calmed down, he decided to move to his bed so that if he had another nightmare, Dani would be able to stay asleep on the couch. Dani watched Malcolm move to the bed and decided to get up and follow him. "You know Malcolm, it'll be difficult for me to help you calm down from a nightmare if you're on the opposite end of your loft from me." She said as she sat on the edge of his bed. Malcolm sighed as he got comfortable in his bed, "I just don't want to be responsible for you not getting a lot of sleep due to my nightmares." He said as Dani helped him put on his restraints. "I'm going to lay right here beside you if that's okay with you," Dani said to Malcolm who nodded as she laid down with her head on his chest, Malcolm putting his arm around her as best as he could while wearing the restraints. After a short while, Malcolm removed his restraints so that he and Dani could both comfortably sleep without the restraints being in the way. 

Malcolm woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly baked blueberry muffins. "Do I smell blueberry muffins?" Malcolm asked as he got up out of bed and walked into his kitchen. Dani smiled at Malcolm as she set the muffins on the counter to cool. "Yeah, your mother called while you were asleep and after we talked for a bit, I asked what would be a good idea for something for me to make for you for breakfast and she told me that blueberry muffins were your favourite." She said as she swatted Malcolm's hand away from the still cooling muffins. "My mother called and you answered? Yikes..." Malcolm said as he picked up his phone that was sitting on the counter, "What exactly did you guys talk about?" Dani turned her back to Malcolm as she made Malcolm and herself some coffee. "Well, your mother told me that Gil and Adolpho will be by at some point to shovel the snow that's got us snowed in since the snowstorm has stopped, she also told me that if they weren't able to get us out of here soon then she'd figure out a way for Adolpho to bring me some clothes." She said as she finished making their coffee and turned around to see Malcolm taking a bite out of one of the muffins. "Well for now I can see what other clothes I have that you can borrow, you know just until you have other clothes to change into." He suggested as he got up to grab the box from his closet again. "Bright, it's okay. You don't need to worry about it." Dani said as she followed Malcolm over to the closet. Malcolm nodded as he looked at Dani who was currently standing between him and his closet. As Malcolm stood, staring at Dani, he started to realize something that his sister would say was obvious all along. He started to realize that he was falling in love with Dani Powell. "Okay, well just let me know if you change your mind." He said as he moved back to the stool he had been sitting on to finish the muffin he had been eating. Dani nodded as she leaned against the closet door. "Hey, do you mind if I use your shower?" She asked as she turned to face Malcolm who spun around on his stool and nodded. "Yeah of course. Go ahead." He said almost a little too quickly. Dani nodded slightly as she grabbed her clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. 

While Dani was in the shower, Malcolm grabbed his phone and called his sister as he moved over to the couch to help make sure there was no way Dani would be able to hear him talk to Ainsley as he put his call with her on speakerphone. "Ains, I need your help with something," Malcolm said once his sister answered her phone. "What's up Malcolm? How can I help?" Ainsley asked, curiosity in her voice. Malcolm sighed knowing that the curiosity in his sister's voice would soon be replaced by excitement. "I think I'm falling in love with Dani..." He said quietly, even though he was far enough away from the bathroom and he could hear the shower running, Malcolm was still afraid of Dani hearing him admit to falling in love with her. "Malcolm, you need to speak up. We may be on speakerphone but the fact that your whispering is making it difficult for me to hear what you're saying." Ainsley said, clearly annoyed by her brother whispering. Malcolm closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, "I think I'm falling in love with Dani." He said a bit louder and waited for his sister's response. "You think? You only think that you're falling in love with her?" Ainsley asked and Malcolm rolled his eyes even though he knew his sister couldn't see him rolling his eyes. "Look Ains, I don't have time to do this whole back and forth thing with you right now." He said as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Alright, alright. So you're falling in love with Dani. So what are you gonna do about it?" Ainsley asked her brother as Dani entered the room without Malcolm and Ainsley's knowledge. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Dani asked curiously as she stood behind Malcolm's couch, Ainsley gasping on the other end of the phone. Malcolm quickly hung up the phone as Dani sat down on the couch beside Malcolm. She was still wearing his Harvard sweater, which seemed to have become her new favourite thing to wear, but instead of wearing the pyjama pants that Malcolm had let her borrow, Dani was wearing her jeans. "Well, you never answered your sister's question before hanging up on her." She said after Malcolm had just silently stared at her without saying anything. "Well, I... um... I..." Malcolm stumbled trying to figure out how to answer the question of what he was gonna do about falling in love with Dani. As Malcolm stumbled over his words, Dani chuckled as she moved close to Malcolm. "Bright, you don't have to be nervous about falling in love with me. Honestly, I've been falling in love with you too. Especially now that we've been snowed in together." She said as Malcolm relaxed a bit knowing that Dani felt the same way about him.


	3. Chapter 3

By the afternoon, Malcolm and Dani could hear the sound of shovels scraping his front door every so often as Gil and Adolpho were outside attempting to free Dani and Malcolm from being snowed in. Malcolm suddenly smirked as he stood up and walked over to his stereo, Dani looking at Malcolm confused as he walked back over to her, a soft classical song playing on his stereo. "Wanna dance?" Malcolm asked Dani with a soft smile as he offered her his hand. Dani chuckled as she remembered the last time Malcolm had wanted to dance with her. "Sure Malcolm, I'll dance with you," She said as she placed her hand in his and let him help her stand, "At least this time you're not high while trying to dance with me." She laughed as they walked over to an empty place in his loft where they could dance. "Wait, are you serious?" Malcolm asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist and held her close to him. Dani chuckled as she let Malcolm take the lead as they slowly danced to the music. As they danced to the music, Dani felt relaxed in Malcolm's arms. Malcolm smiled softly at Dani as they swayed to the music, he glanced at her lips before meeting her eyes. Dani smiled at Malcolm and when she noticed him glance at her lips, she took a deep breath hidden behind a chuckle before leaning her forehead against Malcolm's forehead, making the space between them practically nonexistent before finally deciding to press her lips against his lips in a soft kiss. Malcolm was a bit startled when Dani's lips met his lips but then melted into the kiss, moving his hand that was holding Dani's hand to her waist as he kissed her in return.

Malcolm suddenly pulled away from his kiss with Dani when his phone vibrated on the counter letting him know he had received a text. "Sorry, I should check that," Malcolm said apologetically to Dani before walking over to the counter to check his phone, "It's Gil, he says that there's still a lot of snow keeping us snowed in. Looks like you'll be stuck here a while longer." Malcolm looked over at Dani who had been leaning against the back of the couch. Dani nodded as Malcolm walked back over to her, "I mean it would be nice to have some other clothes to change into but I can't complain when it comes to this comfortable sweater of yours." She said as Malcolm stood in front of her and smiled at her. "I'm never getting that sweater back am I?" Malcolm asked with a chuckle as he led her to the front of the couch so they could sit down. "Don't you know the rules of dating Bright? The girl always steals her boyfriend's hoodies or in this case, I steal your Harvard sweater." Dani said as they sat down on the couch. "Well either way, I barely wear that sweater anymore so you can keep it," Malcolm said with a smile as Dani leaned against him on the couch. Dani chuckled as she repositioned herself so that she laid on her side, her one arm tucked under Malcolm's back as they relaxed on the couch together. 

While Dani and Malcolm were relaxing on the couch together, they had fallen asleep. Malcolm suddenly woke up as he heard the sound of shovels scraping his door again, Gil and Adolpho were back trying to remove the snow so that Malcolm and Dani were no longer snowed in. As Malcolm laid on the couch listening to the muffled sound of the shovels, he smiled at Dani who was still asleep with her head on his chest. Malcolm eventually fell back to sleep, only for him and Dani to be woken up a short time later when Gil walked into Malcolm's loft, stomping snow off his boots. Dani was the first to sit up, rubbing her eyes as she looked over at Gil who stifled a chuckle when he realized that Malcolm and Dani had been sleeping on the couch together. "Well, I would say that you two are finally free of each other but..." Gil started to say as he took off his coat and placed it on the stairs with Dani and Malcolm's coats. Dani rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to make hot cocoa for the three of them. "Honestly, I'm just glad it's you who came in unannounced and not my mother," Malcolm said with a sigh as he got up off the couch and made his way over to the counter to sit on one of the stools. Gil sat on one of the stools next to Malcolm and smiled at Malcolm and Dani. "You know, I should have seen this happening." He said as he pointed at the two of them. Dani chuckled as she placed mugs of hot cocoa in front of Gil and Malcolm before grabbing her own and leaning against the counter. "You won't say anything to my mother right?" Malcolm asked as he turned on his stool to face Gil, "We both know that my mother will not only be extremely excited about Dani and I being together but will also start planning our wedding." Gil chuckled as Dani kept herself from spitting out her hot cocoa after Malcolm's comment. "You both have nothing to worry about. I will not tell Jessica about your relationship. I'll leave that to the both of you," Gil said as he took a sip of his hot cocoa, "Though I'd suggest you change Dani, Jessica told me she was going to stop by after the snow was cleared so she should be here soon." 

As Dani was about to stand up straight to go change out of Malcolm's Harvard sweater, Jessica walked through the door into Malcolm's loft. "Well someone looks cozy," Jessica said with a smile to Dani when she noticed Dani was wearing Malcolm's Harvard sweater, "Well I can't say I'm surprised that you two decided to start dating while being snowed in together." Dani finished her hot coca and put her mug in the sink before grabbing her things to leave. "Well now that we're no longer snowed in, I should probably head home." She said and Malcolm stood up and walked over to her. "I'll walk you out." He said as they put on their things to head outside. Once Malcolm and Dani were outside, and before Dani got into her car, Malcolm took Dani's hand in his before kissing her goodbye. Dani kissed Malcolm back before climbing into her car and leaving. Once Dani left, Malcolm walked back inside his loft to find his mother walking into the kitchen from his room. "Mother, were you just?" Malcolm asked as he pointed towards the window in his bedroom, asking her if she had been spying on him and Dani. "Do you really have to ask that question Bright?" Gil asked and Malcolm groaned in frustration as he walked over to his couch. "Oh please, can you blame me? I'm happy for the two of you." Jessica said as she joined her son on the couch. Malcolm turned to face his mother, "Mother, there is a line when it comes to inserting yourself into my life and what you did, you crossed that line." He said and Jessica scoffed in response. "Jess, Malcolm is right about that. I also did try to warn you that he would get mad." Gil said as he sat in the chair next to the couch. Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text Ainsley. "Well, your sister deserves to know that you finally have a girlfriend so I'll text her." She said and Malcolm shook his head. "Mother enough, I get you're happy for me but this is going too far." He said as Gil stood up to leave. "Come on Jess, I think maybe we should go. I'm sure Malcolm would like to get out of his loft for a bit since he was snowed in for a few days." He said and Jessica reluctantly stood to leave with Gil. 

Once Gil and Jessica had left Malcolm's loft, Malcolm decided to clean up his loft before heading to a nearby park to meet up with Dani. "I see you're still wearing my sweater," Malcolm said to Dani once he met up with her in the park and saw his sweater through her unzipped jacket. Dani chuckled as she took Malcolm's hand in hers as they walked. "Of course I am, it's so comfortable. Though you'll never see me wearing it at work," She said as they walked hand in hand through the park, "You know Malcolm, if I ever had to be snowed in with someone again, I would love to be snowed in with you again." Malcolm smiled at Dani and kissed her cheek, "Well Dani, I would love to be snowed in with you again. Though I'm starting to think that maybe you should leave some clothes at my place, in case there's a chance we get snowed in together again." He said and Dani nodded in agreement. "Well, I think you should do the same at my place, in case next time we're at my place when we get snowed in," Dani said with a smile as she kissed Malcolm's cheek in return.

~ End ~


End file.
